Poke University
by SnivyMunchkin
Summary: Ash finally gets to go to the university he's wanted to go to for years. When he gets there he meets Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Dawn, May, Misty, Iris, Serena and certain boy named Barry. At first he hates him but he soon finds out that he might not be so bad.


Story: Pokè University

Chapter 1: Brand new school!

"Ugh! So tired!" Ash groaned as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling and stretched his fingers apart. He had had it in his head that he didn't have to get up, as he graduated from Kanto's high school for young trainers two weeks ago, well he was let out at 13 for some reason. Ash still didn't know why, but he didn't care. He hated school more than anything. He had to keep quite though; his brother Ritchie was still asleep as usual. They were always late to school because of him, he always slept in and it was really annoying. They both still respected each other though, they were like best friends.

"Hey Ash!" Ritchie whispered to Ash from bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Huh? You're awake? I thought you were still asleep?" Ash said, confused by the situation he was in.

"Yeah duh, obviously! I'm always the first one awake!" Ritchie said confidently. It seemed that Ritchie wasn't conscious of the fact that he always woke up later than Ash.

"Sure Ritchie, keep believing what you want!" Ash said sarcastically, hinting to Ritchie that he was very stupid.

"I have a feeling that you think I'm very stupid for thinking that. Ash I was top of the class along with Leaf!" Ritchie said again with confidence. That time, he was correct. Him and Leaf were top of the class and even got to be head boy and girl for their last year at school. Leaf was a girl around that was one week younger than Ash; she had straight brown hair that went past her shoulders and her fringe that went to the side and down the side of her face. Her favourite outfit that she always wore and wears to this day is a pale blue top with black stripes at the top and bottom of it. Near the top is a round black circle which is in the middle of the top. Also she wears a skirt with was a reddish, pinkish colour with a folded pattern. On her feet, she has baggy blue socks with pink, white and black shoes. Every time she goes out she takes a yellow handbag with her, that's how Ash always seems to recognise her.

Ash also has friend who he's known longer than he has known Leaf, which is Red. He wears a red and white cap and jumper with blue trousers. Instead of wearing pink, white and black shoes, he wears read instead of pink. Just like his sister, Ash can recognise him by his yellow backpack he carries around with him everywhere he goes. As you probably noticed, Leaf and red are twin brother and sister as they look so much like each other.

"Yes Ritchie, I know that. I'm not so stupid." Ash whispered back, trying not to wake up their sleeping mother. Or who they thought was sleeping.

"ASH! RITCHIE! GET DOWN HERE IMEDIATLY!" Their mum screamed up the stairs, the both of them were certain that the whole of Pallet town heard her scream at them. At first, they thought they had broken their eardrums, but thankfully they didn't come even close to that. Sleepily, Ash and Ritchie climbed out of their beds slowly but surely and begun to trudge their way down the stairs.

Rubbing the sleep dust out of his eyes, he looked at the kitchen. To his surprise he found Leaf and red locking arms and smiling at them happily. They're mum was there to, but with a more stern look on her face as she wasn't very happy that the two weren't up early enough.

"What took the pair of you so long! You have to leave in ten minutes for Pokè University! REMEMBER?" She shouted, thankfully in a slightly better mood. The pair of them had completely forgotten! Pokè University started today, that's why they were taken out of high school at age thirteen! "Both of you get dressed immediately! I have your stuff ready and your tags! Go! The pair of you!"

In response to this command, Ritchie and Ash darted up the stairs to get dressed. Meanwhile, Leaf and Red sat down at the table.

"Hey, Miss Ketchum. Will Ash and Ritch be a while? I don't really want to wait much longer." Red said while folding his arms.

"Don't worry Red, Ash and Ritchie shouldn't be too long," She said as she turned to Ash and Ritchie's bags, "I hope."

"I agree with Miss Ketchum, Ash and Ritchie won't be too long." She said in a really calm and sweet voice. Turns out what they said was true as as soon as Leaf finished her sentence, Ash and Ritchie darted down the stairs in their usual clothes. Ash was wearing the clothes he wore when he and his family went to the Kalos region one year ago in the summer, Ritchie was just wearing the clothes he always wears.

"All right, let me just put these two on you both," She said as she put a name tag on the two of them, "there we go! Now professor Oak is ready to take the four of you and Gary to the airport. Now I know none of you particularly like Gary but do try to be nice to him."

"All right, never mind that. Are you guys ready to have the best two years of our lives?" Ash shouted to the others.

"Yeah mate, never been so excited!"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Yeah! Let's do this brother!"

After giving each other a big high five, they all dashed out the door to where professor Oak and Gary were sat. Ash had never been so excited for school before, but he had no idea of what was going to await him...

Finally, after a long flight, they were in Lumiose city; one of the biggest cities in the whole of the Pokémon world. Ash's excitement was flooding inside him and it was no different for his four friends. Gary on the other hand couldn't care less that they were in a new region; he was just fed up of having to be around Leaf, Red, Ash and Ritchie. The five of them were guided to a bus by professor Oak, who then told them to get on the bus. Turns out they were a bit late and were the last ones on there and there were only five seats dotted around, so that meant they were going to be separated from each other. It didn't matter though; this meant they could make some new friend quickly. Ash walked over to a seemingly tall guy sat on his own; he looked very similar to the two guys sat behind him.

"Erm excuse me, may I sit next to you?" Ash asked politely as his friends walked behind him and passed him.

"Oh sure, it's all right!" The boy said picking up his bag from the seat next to him. Ash sat down and relaxed as he looked past the boy next to him and looked out the window. Luckily he was able to get a glimpse of Prism tower. The last time he had seen it was last year and it hadn't changed a bit.

"So, where do you come from? Kanto I'm guessing. Oh by the way, my name is Cilan and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Cilan said to Ash in a welcoming way. Cilan wears a green bow at his neck with chef looking suit. He had green hair with a leaf shape at the front. He looked like the boy version of his friend Leaf.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Cilan! My name's Ash and I come from pallet town in the Kanto region. You seem to come from the Unova region!" Ash said while pointing at his name tag.

"Such a spicy name! Incredible!" Cilan said with grace.

"Erm, excuse me but what do you mean by spicy?" Ash said, confused by what Cilan said.

"Don't worry, it's just an expression me and my two brothers use since we're chefs." He explained to Ash. He had a feeling that these three were brothers.

"Oh that makes a lot more sense." He still sounded really confused.

"Never mind Ash." Cilan replied. Once Cilan had replied, the bus came to a halt. They were finally there and Ash felt like he was going to explode with excitement.

"Come on Cilan let's go! I can't wait another second!" Ash said with excitement and he grabbed Cilans hand and pulled him off the bus. He was finally here, at poke University!

Ash sat down with the rest of the Kanto students as they waited for the assembly to finally begin.

"UGH! How long does it take for a assembly to start, I mean it's been 15minutes!" Gary as he moved himself back onto his chair. It seemed he was becoming extremely bored now; he really didn't want to be here. Finally a voice spoke up on stage and it was none other than Diantha, the champion of the Kalos region.

"All right everyone, please quieten down and listen to me please. I am glad to welcome you all to Pokémon University or Poké University for short. First I must congratulate you all for getting into this school as it's not something that happens every single day! So I would suggest that you appreciate every minute you are here! Now that that is done, I will be putting each and every one of you in your house. Now you might not be put with your friends so remember that. And anyway, you can make new friends and meet up with your old friends at break, lunch and dinner! Now there are 5 houses: Lugia for the charming, Reshiram for the smart, Rayquaza for the adventurous, Xerneas for the kind, Giratina for the unkind."

After that speech, Ash knew exactly which house he wanted to be in. He wanted to be in Rayquaza, the house for the adventurous people!

"Now Gardevoir will now be showing you whom house you will be in, please look at the table in 3, 2, 1... NOW!" Diantha shouted as everyone immediately looked to see which house they were in.

 **Lugia:** Nando, Cameron, Harley, Zoey, Nini, Hilbert, Hilda, Rosa, Bonnie, Cress, _Dawn, May._

 **Reshiram:** Conway, Ritchie, Trevor, Brendan, Leaf, Lucas, Kris, Max, N, Cheren, _Cilan, Clemont._

 **Rayquaza:** Morrison, Stephan, Sawyer, Tireno, Nate, Red, Casey, Hugh, Alain, Chilli, _Ash, Misty_.

 **Xerneas:** Bianca, Virgil, Kenny, Shauna, Ethan, Lyra, Calem, Wally, Mairin, _Brock, Serena._

 **Giratina:** Gary, Paul, Trip, Drew, Ursula, Georgia, Burgundy, Miette, Silver, _Barry, Iris._

Finally, Ash knew what house he was going to be in! Rayquaza! He knew he would get into Rayquaza; the description of the house was so much like him! Also, he was with red so he would have someone to speak to for a bit. He also knew Chilli a little bit, he was one of Cilans brothers.

"Now you have seen what house you are in, please follow the signs with the legendary Pokémon of your house! Once you get there, please stay there until tomorrow morning. We will be meeting back here at 9:30am for breakfast. Finally you will receiving your time tables through your letterbox! Now you are all dismissed!" Diantha said as everyone begun to follow the signs towards their house room.

They were all on the first floor in the main hall in the middle, there were classrooms surrounding it. After following the signs the students found teleportation pads to their rooms, once there they would have to go in one by one to get to the room.

The Rayquaza house room was in a circle, the kitchen to the right of the room and two sofas in the middle around a circle. In the middle, there was a round carpet with a rayquaza printed on it. At the back, there were 6 doors to six bedrooms. They all had two names on them: Misty and Ash, Hugh and Alain, Tireno and Sawyer, Nate and Red, Stephan and Morrison, and Casey and Chilli. Each bedroom had two bathrooms for each person.

"Wow! Sweet! There's so much room for dancing!" Tireno said as he leaped across the big room.

"Well to me there's so much room for relaxing!" Sawyer replied flopping onto the sofa.

"We're meant to be Rayquazas, the adventurous type. So why are you slacking off?" Alain commented, in a very powering way.

"Well there isn't much here to be adventurous about is there Alain?" Sawyer answered as he sat up.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to my room so, bye." Ash said as he walked into his room.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Misty said as she threw the door open after Ash.


End file.
